


Everstone

by resonae



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Other, Pokemon!Bangtan, Trainer!Suga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 10:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7570021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/resonae/pseuds/resonae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seokjin won't evolve from an Eevee and Yoongi can't figure out for the life of him why.</p><p>“Maybe you ate an Everstone by accident,” Taehyung suggests.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everstone

Hoseok is a Gallade, Namjoon is an Alakazam, Jimin is an Arcanine, Taehyung is a Garchomp, and Jungkook is a Dragonite.

 

And Seokjin…

 

Seokjin is an Eevee.

 

Yoongi worries about Seokjin almost every single day, wondering if he’s doing something wrong because Seokjin just won’t evolve. Seokjin doesn’t want a stone evolution, so Yoongi doesn’t bring the stones to him, but considering that Seokjin was Yoongi’s third pokemon, he should have long evolved to one of the three happiness evolutions.

 

“Maybe there’s something wrong with me,” Seokjin says, brown ears droopy.

 

“There’s nothing wrong with you,” Yoongi says, sharply, and then sighs. The evolution thing never bothered Seokjin before, but he's suddenly depressed by it. He digs through his bag and pulls out a brush that he uses on Jimin and Seokjin, and tugs Seokjin over to brush his tail. The fur is silky under his fingers and Seokjin’s ears perk up a little as Yoongi grooms him, carefully running the brush through any tangles there might be.

 

“Maybe you ate an Everstone by accident,” Taehyung suggests, rubbing the star on his forehead. Seokjin glares at him. “By accident, I said!” The blades on Taehyung’s arms wave around dangerously when he flails around, and while Yoongi knows they’re harmless until Taehyung uses them to hurt, he still grabs Taehyung’s hand to stop him.

 

Silently, Yoongi does consider the chance that Seokjin might have eaten an Everstone, because Seokjin eats everything, but Seokjin doesn’t exactly take food from strangers and Yoongi certainly never fed him anything weird. He sighs and puts the brush away. “Well, you don’t need to stress out about it, Seokjin. It’s fine if you stay the way you are right now. Whether you evolve or not doesn’t matter.”

 

Seokjin looks back at him and he looks like he’s about to cry. “But if I want to battle for you, I have to evolve.” He takes his tail and hugs it to his chest. “Everyone else is younger than me but so strong already. I want to fight for you too.”

 

Yoongi blinks. “You want to battle?” He repeats. He’s not sure if he wants Seokjin battling. He’s never really meant for Seokjin to battle. He doesn’t like the idea of Seokjin getting hurt and it’s a little ridiculous, he knows, but he’s extremely protective of the Eevee. It doesn’t have anything to do with Seokjin looking the way he is, because all of his Pokemon were pretty cute when he first got them. And Seokjin is older than all of them. “Seokjin, I don’t want you getting hurt. You don’t need to fight, anyway, and you don’t _like_ fighting. You don’t need to do what you don’t want to do. If you want to compete, we can go try some Contests.”

 

“But you’re not a Contest person!” Seokjin sighs. “You’re a fighter.” Seokjin’s ears droop again and he hugs his tail tighter to him. “It’s okay if you don’t need me I guess.”

 

There’s a small poof and Seokjin’s turned fully Eevee. In his full monster form Seokjin’s a tiny thing, smaller than most other Eevees, and he nudges at his Pokeball until it opens. Yoongi tries to bring Seokjin back out but Seokjin refuses, and Taehyung just looks at both of them. “He’s upset, isn’t he.”

 

“You think, Taehyung?” Yoongi sighs and pats his head. “I don’t want to see Seokjin hurt. He doesn’t even want to fight. I’m not gonna make him do something he doesn’t want.”

 

Taehyung shrugs. “Maybe you should let Namjoon-hyung talk to him. He’s good at talking to Seokjin-hyung when he’s upset. Or Kookie. Seokjin-hyung likes Kookie.”

 

Yoongi sighs. “It’s getting late. I should get to a center and get us somewhere to sleep. Wanna walk with me?”

 

Taehyung shrugs again. “Nah, I’ll let you do the walking. I’m tired from the battle we had earlier.” So Yoongi lets him back into his ball and starts trudging down the hill. He's never thought about using the Eevee in a battle. Seokjin hadn’t been keen on the idea to start with, and Yoongi was never one to make his Pokemon do anything they didn’t like. He doesn't know why Seokjin's randomly gotten the idea that he has to battle.

 

Yoongi doesn't mind if Seokjin doesn't want to battle. If Seokjin wants to stay out of Contests, that's fine, too. If all Seokjin wants to do is eat Poke Puffs and cuddle, that's fine, too. He sighs as he enters the Pokemon Center. The Chansey greets him warmly. “One room. I’ve got six pokemon.” The Chansey smiles and hands him a key and the room number and Yoongi puts all of his Pokeballs in the little tray she gives him. Yoongi picks up the key before picking up a bunch of Poke Puffs from the store on the way up to his room.

 

In the time it takes him to come up to his room, his Pokemon have already been healed and brought up to his room. He marvels once again at the Pokemon Center technology before laying out the Poke Puffs. “Hey guys, come out.”

 

As if on cue, all of his Pokeballs open and his Pokemon stretch. All except one. One ball stays stubbornly shut. “Seokjin-hyung,” Namjoon says, tapping lightly on the pink Love Ball. “Don’t you want some snacks?” The ball stays tightly shut and Namjoon sighs as he grabs two Poke Puffs – one brown and one pink. “Yoongi, you don’t mind if I step out for a bit, do you?”

 

Yoongi waves him out and Namjoon holds Seokjin’s ball close to his chest as he teleports out of the room. Hoseok stares at the space Namjoon had just been standing. He grabs an orange one and chomps through it. “Seokjin-hyung's really upset about this, huh. It’s ever since that dude commented about how you had a useless Pokemon, Yoongi.”

 

“What.” Yoongi looks up from brewing 7 cup ramens. “Someone called Seokjin useless?”

 

Jimin’s jaw drops. “You didn’t _hear_? That dude last week! The one that Hoseok hyung totally trashed by himself. He saw Seokjin-hyung standing there with you and decided to pick on him because he was a sore loser.”

 

Yoongi vaguely recalls it. He scowls and remembers the dumb hiker that Hoseok had basically plowed through single-handedly. He’d been a little busy patching Hoseok back up after the battle to be paying attention to whatever someone who’d just lost to him had said. He sighs and picks up the last Poke Puff. Taehyung looks like he's being betrayed. “Come on, Taehyung. Seokjin’s not feeling well. You can leave him the last one.”

 

Taehyung pouts but nods. “It makes me sad when Seokjin-hyung’s sad.” He sits down on the floor (Yoongi’s long given up telling him to sit on the beds instead) and looks up at the row of cup ramens on the desk. “Is the ramen done?”

 

“Yeah, you can-“

 

Namjoon suddenly teleports back into the middle of the room, knocking two of the ramen cups onto the floor. “Whoops,” he says, looking down at the mess. Yoongi sighs. He should be used to Namjoon destroying things now, but apparently he’s still got ways to go. “I’ll clean it up.”

 

“Namjoon,” Hoseok throws his hands up in exasperation. “Stop teleporting on top of stuff!”

 

“I don’t do it on purpose, all right!” Namjoon waves his hands around. Spoons float out of nowhere and twirl in the air, creating wisps of silver in the air. Namjoon’s psychic powers lift the liquid off the floor like it’s solid, and dump it into the spilled cups before floating the cups into the trashcan. Jimin grabs the two new ones that Yoongi’s taking out, but Namjoon stops him. “Hold up on the ones for Seokjin-hyung and Yoongi.” He hands Yoongi Seokjin’s ball. “He’ll probably talk to you now.”

 

Yoongi grabs the ball, the Poke Puff that he’s saved, and runs out the door. He heads to the fire escape stairs and cautiously presses the button in the center. Seokjin's still in his full Eevee form but doesn't object when Yoongi picks him up, running his hands through Seokjin’s soft fur. Eevees have higher body temperatures than humans do and Yoongi likes to hold Seokjin to relax. “What did you and Namjoon talk about?”

 

Seokjin says nothing and just nibbles at Yoongi’s fingers, and Yoongi just smiles. He runs his fingers through the fur of Seokjin’s tail. “You know, apparently I haven’t been very good at this trainer thing if you’re taking some random guy’s words to heart more than my own.” Seokjin whimpers at that and his ears twitch, and Yoongi grins a little at that. He lets Seokjin down onto his lap and tentatively offers him the Poke Puff. Seokjin nibbles at it, and Yoongi figures that’s progress. “You don’t have to evolve if you don’t want to, Seokjin. And you don’t have to battle, if you don’t want to. I’ve got plenty battlers in the rest. If you want to be a Contest Pokémon, that’s cool, I’ll work hard with you. If you don’t, that’s fine too. I don’t want my Pokémon to do anything they don’t want to. You know that, Seokjin, don’t you?”

 

The Eevee glances up at him and he turns so he's facing Yoongi. There's a small puff and Seokjin's in his usual half-human form on top of Yoongi’s lap. “Yoongi, you’re too good to us.” He finishes the last of his Puff and hugs his tail to his chest again. It’s kind of endearing, even when Seokjin is bigger than him like this. “I.. I still want to battle, Yoongi.”

 

Yoongi studies Seokjin’s face. “If you want to battle because you want to be ‘useful,’ I’m telling you-“

 

“No, I really do. I know I can’t get near as good as the others, obviously, but – I really want to, Yoongi. I’d like to battle for you. It’s not just the guy from that time. I mean, it did get me bummed, but Namjoon reminded me how much you love all of us. I’ve just been thinking about this a lot lately and it got me bummed.” Seokjin smiles shyly at Yoongi and his tail fluffs. “So please?”

 

Yoongi’s still not 100% certain about whether he wants to see Seokjin get hurt or not, but Seokjin’s beaming so earnestly at him that he doesn’t really have a choice but to snort. “Fine, but we’re going to take things from the beginning. Now get off, you’re heavy.”

 

\--

 

Yoongi might feel bad about the whole beating little kids in battle thing if Seokjin didn’t look so happy about it afterward. They battle only in their full Pokemon forms so when Seokjin dives into his arms, Yoongi scoops him up and lets the Eevee lap affectionately at his nose.

 

“Aw man,” the kid says, dejectedly picking his pokeball up. “Your Eevee wiped out my team. She’s badass.”

 

“He,” Yoongi corrects, and ruffles Seokjin’s ears before offering him a Poke Puff, and then, on a second thought, handing one to the kid.

 

The kid takes it. “How come you won’t evolve him? He’s probably gonna get a bunch stronger.”

 

Yoongi smiles and watches Seokjin chomp through the pink pastry. He rubs the top of Seokjin’s head. “He’ll evolve when he’s good and ready. No reason to rush.”


End file.
